powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Equestrian Force
This article is about a/an animated series of the MLP FIM and the (30th entry of the Power Rangers Franchise) Power Rangers Equestrian Force is the 2019 upcoming animated musical-comedy, action series of Power Rangers franchises. This upcoming 2019 series will be airing on Nickelodeon on June 29th , 2019. Synopsis On a mission to save the world she lives, Princess Twilight Sparkles is heading to the rangers for the first time ever! When scientist Grieshor plans to steals the greatest powers in the universe: Enermeteorites which contains the 10 enermeteorites but when a mysterious Grand Master Ranger splitting it into ten. Luckily, he quietly seeks to another realm. Under the guidance of Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkles and her friends can mastering their recently new powers. But they soon realize that the only way to beat a super villains,they must unleash their inner superheroes...Ranger Style! History When the evil Grieshor plans to uses the 10 meteorites for his other uses and for his personal gain and using its powers to conquer the Earth, only the new era of Power Rangers: A group of warriors, that can stop this sinister creature and his armies. Under the guidances of the mysterious Grand Master Knight, the 8 ponies can summon their newfound powers and their new Zords to defend both earth and their home realm equestria alike from Greishor's vengeful creations. They are Power Ranger Equestrian Force. Heroes * Lavender Ranger/Twilight Sparkles * Peach Ranger/AppleJack * Yellow Ranger/Fluttershy * White Ranger/Rarity * Pink Ranger/Pinkie Pie * Orange Ranger/Sunset Shimmer * Purple Ranger/Starlight Glimmer * Spike * Blue Knight, a recently new blue-gilded Power Ranger with a troubled, but a mysterious link to the new Power Rangers. Unbeknowning to the Rangers,he seems happens to have a habit of helping out of them only when they're in trouble and acquiring the mysterious 8 meteorite. However his senseless feeling of protecting the Princess and the three princess and the eight meteorite is quite unknown but seeking to helping out the new Rangers with high regard to all humanity is seemingly quite good. Supporting Characters * Princess Celestia, * Princess Luna * Princess Cadence * Shining Armor, * Baby Flurry Heart * Grand Master Knight, an ancient but wise mentor to Sci-Twilight and a mysterious golden and blue ranger. * Flash Sentry, a teenage high school student on Canterlot high and a friend to Twilight Sparkle and Sci Twilight but one with tragic past. * Sci-Twilight Sparkles , an assistant scientist to the Grand Master Knight and a smarter counterpart of Twilight Sparkles on Crystal Boarding School. * Dr. Louis Brenton 'B' Solario - an eccentric scientist with a troubled past. * Prince Solaris, a first male alicorn prince on the realm of Equestria and a mysterious part of Brenton's lighter consciousness and psyches. Minor Characters/New Characters * Snips - A friend to Snails and Grieshor's most recent favorite 'volunteer' working with 'the best'. * Snails - A friend to Snips and Grieshor's most recent favorite 'volunteer' working alongside with Snips and the best. * Buzzes - An expressionless pet vulture to Snips & Snails * Ignatius - Prince Solaris's timid pet male Phoenix * Buzzuieus - Grieshor's most loyal vulture-phoenix pet Antagonist * Whirlviro - a sinister tornado-like creature whose been incidentally created from a recent disastrous results of Dr. Louis B.'s lab accident and later becomes a de facto leader of Grieshor's Armies. * Grieshor - a big bad and a very sinister reptilian dinosaur humanoid being and the primary antagonist. * Glooze - a hilarious, but bumbling octopus-like assistant and a Grieshor's right hand servant and medicine expert. * Zoivce - a dead serious second-in command to Greishor and a very vicious warrior. * Zeletia - a cruel and cunning demon pony and a third-in-command with a deadly combative nature. * Travio Droids - a personal robotic foot-soldiers/of Grieshor. * Neo Psycho Rangers - Grieshor's most lethal three new team of powerful rangers of disharmonies and Grieshor's top enforcers and newfound students. * Alphaleo - an alpha demon pony and a long-lost leading tribe leader to the Demon Ponies and commander of Grieshor's armies * Reptnines - a pack of reptilian dog-like hybrids who tends of being loyal to Grieshor. * Lazarus - commander of Grieshor armies, mentor to the Neo Psycho Rangers. * Dark Bio-Raptors/Dino Zords - a sentient raptor-like zords (also known as Dark RoadRaptors) that was once created by the original green power ranger Tommy Oliver. But years later, Dr. Louis B. Solario, now part of Grieshor's Zord now. * Venjix 2.0 - a sentient virus-like machine whose once been created by Dr. K and long time nemesis to the Original RPM Power Rangers and now he's a representative and a leader of Grieshor's cause. * Nightterror Nebula - an mysterious but malevolent male alicorn and an enforcer of Greishor and a permanent 'replacement' as the 'new Nightmare Moon', he often apt to possess a hidden ability to changes into his nightmare moon's royalty appearance types. * Spinzzter - a fast, but deadly creature with a vicious tendencies of running fast. * Zords * Elemental Equestri-Zords * Dark Bio-Raptors/Dark Raptor Riders * Dark Bio-Dinozords * Skull-Crawlozords * Category:Series Category:Animated Category:2018 Category:Female Category:Nickelodeon series Category:Update Template Category:Series Premiere Category:Featured Series Category:Heroines Category:Saban Era Category:2019 Category:Music Category:Action/Adventure Category:Upcoming series Category:Power Rangers Equestrian Force Category:Arsenal Category:TBA Category:Ideas Wiki Category:Unsourced quotes Category:Comedy Category:Crossovers